The secrets I should have told you
by Meletina
Summary: Kagome is about to graduate from High School when someone she never knew was missing comes back into her life, a move to Japan and a meeting with a very rude man who people want her to hook up with..can life get any worse? SeesKag fic. Will contain Lemons
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay I own nothing….I am sorry if this is not long enough, I just started writing it. Warning this fic will contain lemons! Be warned!

Kagome stood in front of her high school, Shikon High the school for rich kids…and yet she wasn't rich. Her mother had told her that it had been written in her father's will that she and her little nine year old brother Souta go to private schools, but it was still strange to her that she took all the same classes as the rich kids. Classes on 'proper' behavior, dancing, even dinning manners were forced into Kagome's curriculum.

It was time to begin another day of hell as Kagome liked to call it, luckily for her it was the last week of school, and graduation as well as her eighteenth birthday stood around the corner. The only thing that made her feel even remotely comfortable with that place was the volunteer programs that the school offered. Through it, she had met one very wild elderly Mrs. Higurashi who not only was fun to spend time with; the woman had taught her much before her death.

School would often zoom past for Kagome because she knew everything that was being taught and she just liked to spend her time reading. No one cared, most teachers had given up on trying to keep some sort of classroom air over the last month anyway. So there she sat reading a very good book when the bell for her last class of the day, and joy there was only two more days of that hell before pure freedom.

Climbing into her beat up red beetle she set off for home, or at least the home she had spent the years after her father's death living in. Her father Mr. Masawi had been shipped to the United States ten years ago when Souta was only one, during that time he had his whole family move with him to live in New York. Then one night a horrible accident took his life and the lives of many others. Since then the Masawi family lived in New York and only on occasion would go to Japan.

Her grandfather still lived in Japan and through him; the family had a home, although it was a shrine, it still held charm. Somehow, her mother had thought it would be easier to live in the U.S. even after the sudden death of her husband.

Today was an important day for her mother, some businessman from Japan was coming to visit the family and the family had been in chaos for weeks because of it. Everything had to be perfect, even the car that was picking him up from the airport, taking a quick glance at her watch Kagome guessed that he was already at the house. Darn she had hoped that she could get in a quick shower before playing the role of perfect child like the one she always had to when such men visited.

Her mother Ami Masawi was the perfect hostess and it was a good thing too, because she was the proud owner of a bed and breakfast that was constantly filled to the brim with Japanese tourists. The parking lot although large was nearly too full for Kaome's car to squeeze into, luckily for her there was always an open drive into the garage that was conveniently on the other side of her families property.

Grumbling as she walked up to the house she found that although there was a large number of cars all guests seemed to have disappeared which was highly unusual for such an active establishment as the one her mother owned. "Mother?" her quiet voice rang out as she entered the private kitchen.

Nothing, not a soul in the place…yet again Kagome found it all too unusual for her house. There on the counter sat a note neatly written in her own mother's hand. She read out loud to herself. "Kagome—Souta and myself went out to drop him off at a friend's house, be back in twenty minutes, please start dinner for twelve. Love, mom." She paused. "Wait twelve? Yesterday we had nine, when did someone change their plans? Oh well better start on dinner."

There on the counter say a completely innocent looking order lists, it had the foods that every guest wanted written down on it, as well as room number. So the three new people were not all in the same room, Mr. And Mrs. Taisho were together and the other man who had checked in with them was Mr. Higurashi, he was also in the room next to them. Luckily the three of them all wanted the same thing, sushi and miso soup.

Two men and two women stood in the window overlooking the courtyard of the Masawi bed and breakfast. "There she is, that is Kagome." Spoke non other than Mrs. Masawi.

She walked out of the room as soon as she had made her announcement. The girl she had pointed to still a tiny blob walking up the courtyard towards a side door to the house. When she began to become visible, the other woman a Mrs. Taisho turned to her husband's best friend and spoke. "She looks like Miki so very much."

Her husband added. "She is eighteen now isn't she?" When the other man nodded his head Inu Taisho laughed. "When you take her home to Japan she should be set up with one of my sons, they would make a perfect match. Don't you think Higurashi?"

"If she agrees to come home that is, you know that she still has no idea who she truly is. I just hope she can forgive me." Was the silent reply.

"She will forgive you; you still underestimate the amount of love that you give her. Even if it is given behind closed doors, she will know it is you." Mrs. Taisho replied in a sympathetic voice. "Now, I think I am going to freshen up for dinner, any one else?" she asked.

"Izayoi we shall be down in a moment." Inu said in a jolly voice, as soon as his wife was gone he turned to Higurashi. "Do not worry Haru, she will forgive you, trust me my own son Sesshoumaru is a testament to that. A father's love leaks to his children and from what I've been told of yours she received all of it." With a reassuring pat to his closest friend, Inu Taisho left the room.

"Miki, why did things have to be this way?" Asked the lone figure who starred out of the window at nothing.

_**Flashback**_

The night was cold there was storm that was ragging and for some reason his blood ran cold. Then the phone rang, it was his assistant Zinan apparently there was something wrong with the limo sent to pick up his wife Miki and their daughter Suki. The driver had called and said that the car was acting funny, not even ten minutes later the phone rang again…and it was the hospital.

Sitting in the waiting room was drilling on him, everything hurt, and all of his senses were being driven into overdrive. Worry engulfed him, something was horribly wrong. When the doctor appeared he knew, no matter how much he desperately wanted it all to end he knew. The doctor just reaffirmed it; his beautiful wife Miki was dead. "What of my little Suki? Is she alright?" He dreaded asking; soon he was going to break into a fit of tears.

"The little girl with your wife? I had no idea she was Suki, I thought that you two gave birth to Suki…" he trailed off at the lost look Mr. Higurashi was giving him.

"What do you mean? Suki was our child."

The doctor wrung his hands in worry. "Sir, she did not share any of the same DNA as you or your wife. Now I think, although this is going to be hard that you will have to I.D. the body just to make sure that she is Suki. Please wait a moment."

He disappeared only to return a moment later; a sympathetic look crossed his face as he motioned for Haru Higurashi to follow him. When the sheet was lifted off Suki's little body something in Haru snapped. "That is my little Suki." He somehow managed to choke out.

"But sir, you see she could not possibly be either your or Mrs. Higurashi's child…I could check medical records for you. I know you had a child but she is not yours."

_**flashback**_

Love from your friendly fic. Author!

Ami—Friend

Haru—Born in the spring

Miki—Beautiful tree

Zinan—Second son.

Suki—Beloved


	2. The Truth chapter2

Disclaimer- we all know it already, I am just a writer. Sorry this is just a filler…just something to get out of the way more will come later. Don't want to make any excuses but I have some major tests in the next few weeks to I might jag behind in my writing…after Tennis season I will write more cross my heart!

Kagome stood in the kitchen making the finishing touches on dinner, as Ami stood silently watching her, Ami knew that today was the day she had to tell Kagome, but something was telling her not to. It was possibly the fact that it would hurt her or that Kagome would be angry but she knew that once she said it the lives of everyone close to them would change.

Finally taking a deep breathe she walked into that kitchen just as Kagome was putting the last of the sushi in the refrigerator. "Kagome, there is something that I need to tell you." Her voice sounded sad and depressed which in itself earned Kagome's attention.

They sat starring at each other for a few moments at the kitchen table, an air of secrecy radiating off Ami. "Please just listen to what I am going to tell you." She began wanting to delay it as long as she could, taking another deep breathe she spoke. "When you were five years old there was an accident, Miki Higurashi and her daughter Suki were killed. When they were taken to the hospital, it was discovered that Suki was not Mrs. Higurshi's child.

"The Higurashi's were a rich couple and the death of Mr. Higurashi's wife and the child he thought was his broke his heart. With his large sums of money, he set out to find his real child, and after a long search, he found out the truth. The night his daughter was born, there was a major mix up in the hospital, and many babies were switched.

"Two years into his search he found you, you are his daughter, and his Suki was mine. You were already seven years old and because of that, we made a deal. I was allowed to keep you as mine, but on your eighteenth you would learn the truth and it will be your choice where you go from there." Tears didn't come as quickly as one would have expected, it took a few moments.

"I just want you to know that he loves you, everything he did he did for you. Your real mother didn't just die, she was murdered and he wanted you to be safe. I am so sorry." Suddenly the flood gates were opened.

Sitting in a complete silence Kagome allowed the news to wash over her, it was strange. Telling anyone something like that would not only be painful but unusual as it proved to be for Kagome. Without saying a word, she hugged the woman who was in all aspects her mother. "You will always be my mother." A whispered promise sealed her fate.

I love reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Sesshy'slittlegirl

missy1516

aznchicki

lyn

Wolf Jade

Cherry Dragon

sesshoukagome4ever


	3. Meeting my Daughter chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

Sorry this took forever and a day to write I am busy. High School is horrible! It has come to my attention that the transition between scenes is a little hard to get, originally I had little stars to help people but they get removed when I update so I've decided to add a simple "WITH..." to have it make sense.

With Haru

Silence ran throughout the household it almost seemed as though everyone knew that it was just a day to be silent. No one not even animals that sometimes frequented the house moved about in any movement larger then a quick stride. Haru sat in his room somewhat frightened that today was the day that his only child would meet him.

All things aside today was an important day for them both, as a gift he would have Izayoi take Kagome shopping and buy her a new wardrobe. Even if she didn't want to go to Japan with him, he would still leave her money. In a way, he hoped it would make up for all of those missed birthdays and important dates.

With Kagome

It was dinnertime and all guests were informed that it was an important day for the family and to not disturb them, because of this information the only people in the household were the Higurashi's, the Miswai's, and the Taisho's who refused to leave considering themselves family. Everything was peaceful as if nothing amazing was truly going to happen, but then again the view to outsiders was closed doors.

Kagome stood in front of a full-length mirror fiddling with her baby blue summer dress. Everything made sense now, all the hushed conversations, the reason major decisions took a few days, and the constant calls to Japan. She knew deep down in her heart that she was going to go to Japan, her father had made many hard decisions out of love and she had to respect that.

Taking one last hard look at herself she deemed her choice worthy of meeting her biological father and rushed from the room. Dinner was going to be an interesting affair.

With Haru

Haru was having problems with his tie, for some reason he always did. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to look good tonight that made it so difficult to get ready. Finally giving up in frustration he decided to out the tie, with a simple glance he was ready.

With Taisho's

Izayoi giggled as she buckled her shoes she was thinking about her shopping date with Kagome, the one Kagome had no idea she was going on. Taking a long look at her Husband she burst into a fit of laughter. "Honey, you do not have to look so regal. We are just meeting our best friend's daughter."

"I'm not trying to look regal these shoes are a little tight!" Inu bellowed in annoyance.

Rolling her eyes Izayoi handed her husband the shoes he was supposed to be wearing. With that minor annoyance taken care of the two left the room, both set on meeting a girl they already considered family.

With Everyone

Everyone minus Souta who had been sent to a friend's house sat at the table, the tension very thick. Suddenly Inu in a bout of frustration accidentally sent his fork flying where it landed on a bowl filled with salad. The bowl fell to the floor causing Izayoi to jump dumping her plate as well as her wine glass to the floor. No one spoke or even moved they all seemed to in a state of shock. Suddenly Kagome broke into a fit of laughter that spread around the table like wildfire.

When the mess was cleaned up the talking began. Kagome clicked with her father and understood every choice he had made. Although he seemed nervous about asking her to move to Japan with him, as soon as he asked she agreed. Haru decided that the shopping would be a surprise that Izayoi would be honored into giving.

The night was ending and Izayoi was sure beyond a doubt that Kagome was the child of Miki Higurashi, it amazed her how certain she was about it.

REVIEW REPLIES:

Stacerue

binab86

Wolf Jade

lyn


	4. Everything gone weird chapter 4

Disclaimer: We all know that I do not own anything will you please stop the torment! Lol.

Well anyway I'm sorry that this is short but someone won't leave me alone but I decided to post it anyway. Chow.

WITH KAGOME 

It was nearly eight in the morning; Kagome was running late for her last day of school. The reason stood in front of her blocking her car into the driveway, never before had something as stupid as this happened. Obviously the limo driver was sent from hell to taunt her for some reason. The man kept going on about how important it was that he stay parked where he was or else his employer would kill him.

Just as Kagome ran into the house she came face to face with a beaming Izayoi. "Oh dear, aren't you running late for school? I heard it was your last day and your graduation." She gushed in an all too fake voice.

"There is a limo blocking my car in, would it happen to be yours?" Kagome asked in a silently sneaky manner.

With a widened smile Izayoi replied. "So much like Miki it nearly makes me sick, yes that is my limo. Now come on I'm giving you a ride to school, and no you don't have a say in it."

An exasperated sigh reached Izayoi's trained ears as she led Kagome to her limo. Today was going to be a fun day for her even if it would be boarder line torture for Kagome. "The Shikon High private school, and step on it this little lady is nearly late." Izayoi spoke in a commanding tone.  
As soon as the driver's window was up Izayoi began to talk. "Alright Kagome we have a lot to do before your graduation. First, I want to make sure that on every paper your last name is Higurashi and not Misawi. Second, I will personally see to it that all employees at your school know of this before your graduation tonight. Third, I will pick you up to take you somewhere right after school, sooner if I see fit to get ready for your graduation. Now, any questions?"

"Mrs. Taisho, do you mean to tell me that by the end of this school day that you will change my last name back to Higurashi?"

"Yes, and I am not an old woman. Just call me Izayoi, and let me handle everything just stand there and look pretty."

The two sat in silence for the rest of the short ride, both lost in their own worlds. When the limo came to a stop Izayoi held up her hand, and sure enough the driver opened the door and held his hand out for her. He quickly went to help Kagome after Izayoi was out. "I will be out in about twenty minutes, see to it that you are not late." She said in a noble manner.

With a nod Izayoi followed Kagome to the schools' front office. Along the way many students stopped to stare at the lovely Izayoi and wonder why she was with such a 'strange' girl as Kagome. As soon as the two of them where in the principles office Izayoi jumped into it.

After what felt like hours everything was straightened out, and Kagome was sent to a secretary to get a late pass. The secretary was a somewhat rude woman to Kagome and had been for many years but as Izayoi rushed over to Kagome she suddenly turned sweet. "Kagome I almost forgot!" Izayoi nearly yelled. "Here I was supposed to give you this." She handed Kagome a bracelet that was handsomely crafted. It was a twirl of gold and silver and each time the two intersected a pearl was set. "It was Miki's, and now it is yours." She said giving Kagome a hug. "See you after school."

The rest of Kagome's school day was a blur with a practice of the graduation ceremony and the constant questions of who Izayoi was. Finally in the middle of her last class of the day she was called to the office to go somewhere with Izayoi.

REVIEW REPLIES:

inuyasha/kagome0 7

lyn

Thank you everyone who has reviewed but the lack of reviews is making me feel a little like this isn't going where I think it should…I wonder if I should continue, please review if you like it. Or flame me I really don't care as long as someone reviews.


	5. Shopping Horror chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing…not even my own made up characters to fill things in! How depressing.

"Now I know that this may seem strange to you Kagome, but we are going on a shopping spree!" Izayoi nearly screamed with more enthusiasm then one person should have.

Shopping; normally it is a favored pastime for most women including Kagome, unfortunately when the clothing you are being forced into costs more then your first car it can be interesting. Kagome soon realized that Izayoi was not going to give in to any type of trick. "Here Kagome, try this one on." It was Izayoi shoving some other article of clothing over the top of the dressing stall.

It was a summer dress and from the looks of it this dress was intended to be worn somewhere nice. Soft silky baby blue fabric slipped over her head as she moved to adjust the spaghetti straps. Looking at herself Kagome had to admit for a crazy rich woman Izayoi knew what she was doing. "Okay come out so I can see you." Izayoi called.

Once Kagome stepped out Izayoi's eyes nearly popped out of her head, she hadn't seen that body in years. "You look just like your mother." She said in a soft voice.

Izayoi had sectioned off the section of the store they were currently in but even that couldn't stop workers from stopping to stare at her. Whether she knew it or not Kagome looked stunning in a simple baby blue spaghetti strap dress that fell to her knees. As Kagome tried to get back into the dressing room the store's owner just happened to walk out.

He was a portly rich white man who just happened to be looking for new cover models for his store. As soon as he saw Kagome in an original dress his eyes nearly popped out of his head. There she was a goddess before his eyes and he hadn't even taken in the sight of the lovely woman who stood beside her either. Once his mind began to clear he rushed over the lovely ladies with an expression of sheer happiness.

"Excuse me Ladies, I am Mr. Edwards and I am the owner of this store. I was wondering if you two would mind modeling for us in our next store magazine." He introduced himself all in one breathe.

"I am Mrs. Inu Tiasho and she is Miss Kagome Higurashi, we are sorry but we can not pose for your magazine. We have a previous engagement to attend that will have us out of the country at the end of the month." She spoke in a fluid rush which nearly shocked Kagome.

"Please reconsider, here take this just in case you do." He passed a business card to Izayoi who shoved it into her purse.

"We will think about it. Thank you." She answered in her soft sweet as pie voice.

Mr. Edwards seemed pleased with the news and he walked away with a smile on his face. Too bad for him Izayoi just ignored him and turned back to Kagome to continue the torture she had begun.

Hours later Kagome was shoved into a dress with her hair and make-up all done by a professional. "Izayoi you do realize that I will just throw my cape over it when we go there right?" she asked over the commotion of shoving her into the baby blue summer dress.

"We are going out to dinner after your graduation you know." She answered as she began her finishing touches.

Kagome shut her mouth as soon as the words left Izayoi's mouth, she should have known. The whole time her father and the Tiashos' had been there they had done their best to spoil her unconditionally which was beginning to become annoying. All Kagome wanted was a nice evening alone with her loved ones but that seemed to be a far cry from the normal lives these people lived.

The graduation was lovely for Kagome who was named valedictorians of her graduating class. Her father was so proud of her major achievement that he promised her that he would allow her to pick anything that his company made as her graduating gift. It wasn't until dinner that he told what his company did though.

Everyone sat at the table of the finest restaurant money could buy congratulating Kagome on her success. Many pictures had already been taken and Kagome was cheerfully chatting with her father when he decided to tell Kagome the family business that she would be entered in upon arrival in Japan. "Kagome I think it is time you learned the family business." The table grew quiet. "We," he gestured to Tiasho "own a major jewelry company together. You and Inu's two sons are currently the deed owners. Welcome to the business." He spoke in a loud yet cheerful voice.

Kagome was floored she was a deed holder in a jewelry shop that was going to be an interesting conquest. Izayoi had told her much about Inu's sons and she knew that they would be a challenge to deal with. "What kind of Jewelry store is it?" she asked with real interest in her voice.

"My dear it is more then just a store, we make the jewelry with everything down to the finest pearls. We have designers who make all of our creations and then we sell them." Inu said with pride.

"It was years ago that the two of us started this business it was then that we designed the jewelry ourselves but the times have changed. Thankfully our partnership hasn't." Her father added.

Thank you all my sweet reviewers!

Korsusca –I'm doing the best that I can

sakura-no-hana-hoshi

DreamsBecomeReality

LYN

Wolf Jade –Thank you for your kind review

CharmingMelody

Kougagurl


	6. All for you Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

I am a very bad author...I'm so so so sorry I hope some of you can forgive me! It was school I tell you, but now that finals are all out of the way I can write more over the summer. Yay! For those of you who don't hate me, you get to meet someone I know you will love in this chapter!

Soon the celebration was coming to a close and talk of the return to Japan had begun. Things had been decided for Kagome down to someone else packing her new clothing, everything that was old was up to Kagome to chose from. It seemed to Kagome that her old life was slowly slipping away including the mother she didn't want to lose.

Later...

It was early and whoever was banging on Kagome's bedroom door was seriously asking for it. Kagome slowly pulled herself out of the nice warn cocoon of comfort to open the door. Izayoi was standing there and it was no surprise to an exhausted Kagome. "Yes?" she asked in a muffled with sleep voice.

"What you were still in bed?" She asked. "We have things to do and today is our last day here. Oh well, please be down in half an hour." She was gone in the blink of an eye.

With a groan, Kagome walked to her dresser or at least what was left of it to find herself an outfit to wear. Thumbing around half-awake was not her favorite way to get dressed but for the past two days it had become a common occurrence. She had no idea how Izayoi managed to go to bed at the same time as her yet still be awake before her. Too bad her foggy brain could not process the tiny bit of information before she was done getting dressed and soon was down the stairs at the table wondering how she had managed it.

Today was already proving to be a hard day as Kagome was going to leave the only family she had ever known at midnight to become an heiress to the world. Unfortunately, no one at the table seemed to take the information as hard as Kagome was taking it. Even Ami seemed to be taking it better then her, and she was the one losing a daughter. But then again she had known about it for a few years.

Silence hung in the dinning room except for the occasional clatter of a fork on a plate as breakfast was being eaten. Finally able to take no more of it Haru Higurashi broke the silence. "I am going to make a quick trip to Australia today and meet you in Japan after I have some issues settled. I hope you don't mind Kagome." His voice was light as well as his face but there was a real feeling of dread on his person and Kagome could sense it.

"Oh, I guess that is fine. After all wasn't it decided that I would stay with the Tiasho's for a month anyway? I just hope that you don't stay away for too long." She tried to calm his nerves and was happy to notice that it had.

The reining silence returned until Souta declared he was finished and took off the go do something. Then it just got worse the tension was nearly killing Kagome. Finally having enough of it she excused herself saying she had something to do which in truth was a flat out lie but she couldn't stay in there for more then a minute.

Later...

Street cars raced past their limo as the Taisho's and Kagome made their way to the airport. Glancing at her watch Kagome realized that soon they would miss their flight and groaned out of annoyance. It was going to be at least another hour before they even managed to get out of the city.

"Oh look at the time! We are going to have to call the airport and have them wait a little while longer." Izayoi muttered as she flipped her cell phone out of her purse.

'Of course, how could I forget that it's a private plane.' Kagome thought with a bit of embarrassment. Throughout the whole limo ride Taisho had been on his laptop typing furiously as if all of hell was at his heels. Now he granted Kagome a glance and smiled at her.

"I'm sure the boys' will be pleased to find that they will have to stay at the manor tomorrow for our arrival. Sesshoumaru already mentioned that he will be staying for a few weeks so I'm sure that there will be no problems." He said with a wink directing his attention to his wife who was nearly yelling into her cell phone. "She will be calm once we are on the plane, no need to worry. Here I think that this will keep you occupied I often have it with me." A hand held game player was handed to her as Taisho turned his attention back to his pressing issues.

Eventually the three arrived at the airport where they were led to the plane. Hours later, they were somewhere above the ocean with Kagome slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

With Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru sat glaring at his computer screen on it was the latest e-mail from his father. The old coot had sent him information informing him of the sudden reason for his departure from Japan. Cold shot through his veins as he read about the girl, the girl who his father and Izayoi were constantly chattering about.

Now this annoyance would be moving to Japan to live in the Taisho family manor, and for some reason this did not bode well with him. His feelings were deep set without even having to meet the girl. Ever since he was little he could remember the story about her and how dangerous the world could be.

Suddenly his thoughts drifted as a meek knock on his office door shifted his attention. His secretary whatever her name was opened the door with hesitance. "Mr. Taisho there is a phone call for you on line one, it is about your daughter." Even her voice was beginning to annoy Sesshoumaru as he sent her a glare and picked up the phone.

She was out of the room before Sesshoumaru could even say hello to whoever was on the phone. Then his luck worsened as the nanny on the line called to tell him that his precious Rin was sick and her fever was rising. Without much thought he was out the door leaving a simple message to the secretary. "I'm leaving, if the calls are important they can call later." Not even a glance was sent her way as he was out of the office faster then one should walk.

As soon as he was in the car, he raced home daring anyone brave enough to try and mess with him. His look of determination and pure anger sent any who were stupid enough to even try out of his way. Within minutes he stood in front of his apartment building, and soon he was up the stairs.

Once inside the nanny backed away a look of fear plastered on her face for not calling sooner. She knew it even before he said the words; she was fired for her stupidity. Every nanny before her had suffered the same punishment and all for different equally minor issues.

'Another nanny down, who knows how many more to go.' He mentally kicked himself as he gently picked his precious bundle up and moved to drive her to the hospital. For his little one any thing even as minor as the fever was an issue and no one was going to prevent her from having all the comforts life could offer.

"Daddy I don't feel so good." Rin's little voice could barely be heard.

"I know, I'm going to make it better sweetie." He whispered back as he walked out to his car.

Thank you all who reviewed!

clavira

Sarah

lyn

Kjinuyasha


	7. Home Sweet Home Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author note: Okay I'm getting slightly annoyed with some of you people…either you get longer chapters or you get a quick reply. I'm sorry but I can only write about once a day and I cannot think about it for too long. Well here is the newest chapter don't worry if Inuyasha seems attracted to Kagome it will not last. On with the show!

Sesshoumaru sat in a waiting room chair tapping his long fingers on the armrest in sheer annoyance. Rin had to be placed on an iv and was currently been looked after by hospital staff and he was sent to wait far away from his crying daughter. Ironically this was the same chair he had sat in nearly three years ago when Rin's real parents were killed.

His assistant Kiyoshi and his wife Yuri had been driving home after a late night job that Sesshoumaru had given them. Although Kiyoshi was his assistant the two were great friends and always shared things with the other. Sesshoumaru had a head ach and had asked Kiyoshi to finish the last of his assignments as he left for the night.

Yuri being the silent loving wife she was, stayed behind to keep her husband company even though it was getting very late and their two-year-old daughter was still at the babysitter's house. It was around midnight when the two eventually left the office thankful that the they didn't have work the next day.

Only an hour later Sesshoumaru rushed to the emergency room to his best friend's side. Kiyoshi was dieing and his wife was already gone. With all of his strength he demanded to see Sesshoumaru in order to ask his one last favor.

All he wanted was for Sesshoumaru to ensure that Rin was loved and cared for. If not by himself then at least by someone who would treat her the right way. Little Rin had cried for her mommy and daddy for nearly four months but soon adjusted to Sesshoumaru who couldn't for life of him give her up.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru was thrust out of his little trip down memory lane as his began ringing. "What is it?" He asked in his deadly cold voice.

"Yikes is Fluffy in a bad mood? Sorry to have to tell you but it's going to get worse."

"Inuyasha will you just cut to the point and save me the trouble of listening to you ramble?"

"Fine but don't blame me if you get all ticked off. It seems that your nanny wanted some revenge…she torched your apartment."

"Great, call the staff at Dad's house I'll be staying there tonight."

"Aren't you already going to be staying there for a few weeks?"

"Yes Inuyasha, now just do what I asked you to." He said with pure venom as he hung up.

Annoyance began to grow stronger as a headache was beginning to show it's ugly head to Sesshoumaru. Finally a nurse told him that Rin was free to leave and the two were off.

Sitting in the driver's seat of one of his many expensive sports cars Sesshoumaru glanced at little Rin. He knew it was going to be a rough couple of weeks for her, it seemed that they would be living in his father's house for more then just a couple of weeks. How was he every going to explain this to his father?

With Kagome

Everything hurt no matter how Kagome moved her body was complaining in silent protest. Apparently she had fallen asleep haphazardly strewn across two seats in what could only be explained as a painful position. She began stretching when the sound of chuckling could be heard.

Inu Taisho sat in a chair opposite from Kagome his eyes lit with merriment. "I was going to wake you but thought better of it. Didn't know if you get grouchy or not. I guess I should have waken you, it looks like that was uncomfortable."

"Oh that is alright I will be fine. Where are we anyway?" She asked in a silent voice.

"Well we should be somewhere within an hour of Japan." He said with a smile. "I suggest that you freshen yourself up there may be press at the airport. I've been gone for a bit longer then usual." There was a twinkle in his eyes.

As soon as those words left his mouth Kagome was out of her seat and searching for her carry on. Izayoi had warned her that the press could be a cruel mistress when it came her to father's wealth and that the first time she was seen she should look as close to perfect as possible. There was roughly an hour for her to 'freshen' up which meant that she had to throw herself about trying to erase the look of a tired teenager from her face.

Nearly thirty minutes of a game out cat and mouse with her make-up and Kagome was ready to change her clothing. Off went the jeans she had slept in and on when a pair that looked more feminine accentuating her long legs. Her simple tee shirt was replaced with a light blue satin cami with silk bows over it went a business type black jacket. Then for a final touch she pulled her hair into a blue ribbon behind her so it cascaded down her back in lovely ringlets.

As soon as she had left the tiny restroom a flight assistant came out telling them that they would be landing in fifteen minutes. It was just enough time to take her seat next to Izayoi who had also freshened up in the same manner. Landing was the one part of every plane flight that Kagome found to be most annoying.

The horrible swoosh of your gut being plummeted towards the ground trying to fight off the inevitable pull of gravity. It was all too sickening for Kagome who almost lost her lunch or what could be called that considering that it was airplane food, private jet airplane food but it still didn't taste that good.

With a final push and some movement they landed safely on the ground. In a few moments Kagome would no longer be some nobody she would become a sweetheart for Japan. She would become a member of high society and all without her want or help. "Welcome home Kagome." Izayoi said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and began walking out of the plane.

With Inuyasha

Photographers and media members of all sorts flocked around Inuyasha as he stood waiting with his butler Myoga for his Mother and Father's return to Japan. He was there to create a closer look of family for the Taisho family. The media could make or break them and they needed as much support as possible.

He was currently fiddling with his watch becoming annoyed at the fact that his parents and Higurashi's daughter were more then ten minutes late. Then finally an announcement was made and out walked his parents both looking regal as usual. His mother was lightly pulling the most beautiful girl he had ever seen behind her. Guessing she was Kagome Higurashi was one thing but knowing because of the situation brought a funny feeling through him.

In a flurry of movements Inu Taisho was smiling to the press telling them that the lovely young creature with his wife and himself was indeed Miss Kagome Higurashi that daughter of his partner. He had of course been sent to fetch her for her father and had promised to take care of her until his return to Japan within a month. Hundreds of pictures were taken of Inuyasha meeting Kagome which was merely a simple handshake and a joke that ended up her melodious laughter.

Soon the five of them were in the limo with Myoga driving them back to the manor house. Kagome found herself immersed in a conversation about the family and how both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would be staying at the mansion for a while. It seemed that Sesshoumaru's apartment had been torched which brought forth a groan from Inu Taisho who know just about how much time that would take to repair.

With Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru was pacing around in his father's office which he knew would be the first place his father would appear. He needed to meet this Higurashi girl and talk to his father to avoid any serious issues. There were at least a few things he needed to make sure that she understood, and one of them was that he was not there to help her.

With Kagome

Their arrival to the mansion had Kagome's head spinning the mansion was lovely. Although she was nodding off there was a lot of contained excitement at the thought that his would be her home for a month. She would finally get to relax after that long plane flight which left her feeling weak and uncomfortable.

As if sensing her sleepiness Inu Taisho ordered Myoga to show Kagome to her set of rooms for the night before he did anything else. Later he said they would show Kagome the house and tell her anything she needed to know about it. With sluggish steps Kagome followed Myoga as he walked up and down stair carrying some of her bags as another servant followed carrying the rest.

Eventually they stopped in front of a door which was opened with ease to reveal a room that was completely gorgeous. The walls were painted a light green with golden sparkle added to it. Across from where Kagome stood was a canopy bed adorned in the same golden green that the walls held but it seemed to be floating on cherry oak.

Turning around she noticed that the door had been closed during her observations and that she was alone in her new room. Blushing Kagome looked at the two doors and began to wonder which one was her bathroom. 'Only one way to find out' she thought as she walked to the closest one.

It was a magnificent bathroom with everything adorned in gold yet again. She was beginning to get the feeling of royalty as she began washing up for bed. In a matter of moments she was under the sheets of a very warm and comfortable bed. Nothing was more relaxing to her as she slowly fell into a deep sleep.

With Inu Taisho & Sesshoumaru

He knew Sesshoumaru was in his office even before he opened the door to reveal his eldest son. With a sigh he sat in his chair and motioned for Sesshoumaru to sit across from him. It was so much like old times that he nearly gagged at the thought. "What is it Sesshoumaru?" He voice was tired showing just how old he truly felt at the moment.

"Father I'm sure Inuyasha has already told you about my apartment but I need to speak to you about the merger-"

"Sesshoumaru you and I both know that business talk does not follow us home. What is it that has you bothered?"

"I still can not find a nanny for Rin and I do not want to leave her with your staff again. She had a high fever and I'm worried about her." His voice conveyed no emotion but he words held all that was needed.

"Do not worry about that, I will take care of it. Now go to sleep tomorrow you will meet Haru's daughter Kagome."

With that the two left his office walking back to their respective rooms a small talk that had left them both feeling better was done with. Some would call it a father to son heart to heart but that wasn't really what it was about. It was more of a way for them to understand each other instead of fighting or arguing.

Name meanings:

Kiyoshi- quiet

Yuri- lily

Thank you all who reviewed! Love your friendly fic author!

Reviewers:

aznxkagome12—now you know

anime-lover-forever2007—sorry you have to wait for their meeting till next time.

PinkGrenade

tiffany is sesshomarus girl—so many people asked that one, now you know

Adriana – sorry but my creativeness is sometimes annoying, it isn't lazy my life is just hectic.

Boogeyman—next chapter

KatluvsSesshoumaru—I'm still writing it.

Kjinuyasha

Celina—thank you

Kawaiikitty—sorry I made the chapters a little over two pages on Microsoft word, I think that is long enough for how hard it is to brainstorm ideas.

Ioke

DreamsBecomeReality—thank you


	8. A New Life Chapter 8

Author's note- I'm so sorry that I took so long to write this chapter..but everyone wanted a longer chapter and it took forever to get an idea. I'm writing whenever I get a chance to. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

With Kagome

Weak sunlight being filtered through greenish gold curtains woke Kagome from her peaceful slumber. She groaned remembering her long plane ride with had left her still feeling sore and tired. Without any prodding she drew herself out of bed looking hopefully at her bathroom door. With any luck she would be able to get in a shower before anyone requested her presence for media related or 'shopping related' she reminded herself, reasons.

Before she knew it her shower was done and she stood in the freezing bathroom, a towel clutched to her body. Quickly dressing wasn't very hard for Kagome as she set to the task of readying herself for the world. Groaning out of sheer annoyance because she couldn't find her other shoe Kagome gave up and opted for a pair of sandals she found in her bag. With a final tug she set out to find someone she knew.

Twenty minutes ago Kagome had been sure she knew where she was, too bad she still couldn't find anyone to help her. The place was huge and everything looked the same from the samurai swords that lined the walls down to the western style doors that were boldly underneath them. She heard movement and spun around in a quick fearful movement.

Unfortunately she knocked a small table over which sent a vase that hit a sword crashing to the ground. There she stood surrounded my broken glass, wood, and what she hoped was a cheap copy of an antique samurai sword. Then the sound of quickened footsteps drew her attention to a man who she could only guess was Sesshoumaru Taisho standing with an angry expression on his face.

With Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru wandered around the house waiting for his father to finish a major phone call. He felt like a little child who had been denied desert by the way his father had brushed him off telling him that they should let Kagome sleep for a little while longer. Apparently the girl was very important and her beauty sleep was more pressing then the meeting he had to cancel an hour ago.

He had just checked on Rin only to find her asleep, his poor little angel was holding her two-headed dragon plushy very tight. After ensuring that she was okay he began walking around in sheer boredom. A sound of crashing caught his attention and he walked toward it. The soothing scent of lilies and lavender found his nose as he turned the corner to find a very beautiful girl standing in the middle of what could only be described as mayhem and destruction.

"What are you doing?" His question was straightforward and spoken in the iciest voice possible.

"I..I was, am lost." She stammered out.

The look on his face was unreadable as he studied the enigma in front of him. "You must be Miss Higurashi. Follow me. The help will clean that up." His voice boomed causing Kagome to flinch.

She followed behind him her discomfort obvious in the way she shirked away when he turned to look at her. For some reason her fear of him was becoming an annoyance where it would normally be a comfort. He was beginning to wonder if him having to watch her in the work place was going to be a pleasant experience for either of them.

With Izayoi

Izayoi was busy today, she was currently trying to set up the office next to Sesshoumaru's for Kagome. It was all Inu's idea and she thought he was insane for it, but her husband was dead set on having Sesshoumaru be Kagome's personal helper. She shook her head as she added the last touches to the renovated office a small smile on her perfect face.

'Oh well, at least Inuyasha won't go after her while she is in Sesshoumaru's care' She thought as her mind wandered to the girl she know was just perfect for her son. The girl was the daughter of one of her rich friends. She was also the heir to a vast fortune which was perfect for Inuyasha.

With a smile she finished and carefully picked up the phone to call Inu, her job was done and now it was his turn.

With Inu

Inu heard the crash and calmly walked toward it only to hear the voices of Sesshoumaru and an obviously frightened Kagome. He quickly walked into a room as soon as the two began walking in his direction. 'This isn't good, how will they get along if he frightens her?' As soon as they had left Inu snuck toward a shortcut and threw a secret opening in a spare bedroom to his office.

He was just in time to answer his office phone of course he knew who it would be. Inu had called his office telling his secretary that he was still on vacation for another two days saving him from any work. After she told him all he wanted to hear he waited for his eldest son to come to him and bring Kagome with him.

With Sesshoumaru

She was being quiet, much too quiet for his liking. Although he normally preferred everyone around him to stay quiet this was becoming very annoying. Maybe it was just the fact that she was in every way his equal or something to do with that fact that his father held her in high regard but her silence was beginning to eat at him. It was obvious from what he had heard of her that she was a happy talk-a-holic who always smiled. That was a far cry from the girl who looked lost and frightened that trailed behind him at the moment.

He found a servant and told her of the mess on the third floor, the girl blushed and hurried to follow a direct order from the one of the richest men in all of Japan. Quickly Sesshoumaru strode towards his fathers office, a slight headache beginning to pick at his senses. With a powerful knock he allowed his frustration out on the cherry wood door. A silent "come in" was heard as Sesshoumaru motioned for Kagome to follow him into the room.

His father sat behind a lovely desk and seemed to be typing away at the laptop before him. "Yes?" His booming voice called out.

"I have Miss Higurashi here with me. Now what is it that had to wait this long?" His voice as usual was pure ice.

"Good, then both of you take a seat. We have much to discuss." He sounded happy as he closed his laptop and both of them sat across from him.

A smile briefly touched his features as he looked at Kagome. "Kagome, Sesshoumaru here will be your business partner when you both inherit the company. Because of this I have decided that it would be best if he would be your teacher. That said I think you two should get going to work. Have fun, hope to see you tonight after work." A simple hand gesture and he opened his laptop to begin typing again.

"Mr. Taisho, you said we had a lot to discuss…this hardly seems like a lot." Kagome suddenly chimed in.

"Kagome, you may call me Inu. I guess I really didn't have much to say but I hardly think that the appointment Sesshoumaru is about to miss can wait. We will talk later." With a wink he turned his attention back to the laptop.

As soon as the door shut he picked up the phone to call Izayoi to tell her that the children were on their way to work. With a sly voice he set the plan into motion. The only thing he needed to do now was to call Haru and tell him that everything had already begun.

Thank you everyone

Twist and Fibrosis Fate-I am doing my best

DudettRin101

binab86

kawaiikitty

Lyn

anime-lover-forever2007-hate me all you want

Kjinuyasha- slightly creepy I'm not your mommy

DreamsBecomeReality

daniela


End file.
